Biosign
by Shining Riku
Summary: Dr. Mario will make a discovery that will change the whole world, but he will accidentily reawaken one of the world's darkest evils. Can he find redemption? Or will he, along with his friends, face the unholy wrath of ReDeaga Bowser and his undead armies?
1. The life I couldn't save

**Huh…My first fic in the Horror section. Be easy on me people, I'm trying my best.**

**This story is somewhat scientific, and will follow the thoughts and actions of Dr. Mario. Expect lots of idle, educated thinking in this chapter. he he he…**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to make this as scary as possible, and it will just be using the SSBM characters, plus Pit, Snake, Meta Knight, and Wario.**

**It will not use the characters from my big story, Supremacy.**

**With that said, are you people ready to wet your pants? (I wish… I doubt I'm that good, though…)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_The year is 2007…Time's been flying by so fast during my research, that I have had no time for enjoyment. I believe I shall take a break after my next project. It may be my greatest yet!_

**SNAP**

One white rubber glove slapped onto my left hand, and with my left…

**SNAP**

I put a rubber glove on my right.

"Let's get this operation started." I said seriously.

I walked up to the operation table in the darkly lit room. The only light was an extremely bright fluorescent light that was set in a bowl shaped shade that hung from the ceiling by a few steel cables, and of course the cable that supplied the power to the light.

Today was an especially tough job. Heart transplant.

I sweated nervously as I strode up to the table, and stood next to my nurses.

Already, they were opening him up. (Ugh…need I mention I find insides disturbing?)

They had his heart that was to be used in a container of sorts on a moveable table that was next to the operation table.

I really don't know how they protect such frail organs. It makes me wonder.

I had no time to lose. I carefully did my work, and removed the man's heart with much care, and properly disposed of it while my colleagues prepared the heart for implant. After I finished cleaning myself up, I hurriedly strode over and did the next step of my imperious job. I carefully placed the heart, and used a few low power lasers to melt the vein and artery tissues together to connect the heart, and then we began the hard work of properly sewing the man's chest back together.

It was all almost over, when things took a terrible turn for the worse.

He flatlined.

The work room was full of chaos as I and my assistants rushed for the defibrillator, and we desperately charged it, and I held the conductive plates down as somebody flipped the switch and released the charge. The shock made the body jump, and his pulse weakly beat. We charged up another shock, and just as expected, he flatlined again, and we shocked him back to life. He flatlined a second after we got him started back up again, and we worked desperately to revive him. I panicked as I shocked him over and over again, but to no avail. I refused to believe it…

"Sir…I'm sorry." One of my assistants said gravely.

I could do nothing but watch with the deepest remorse as they covered the body with a white sheet. Out there, somebody waited for the day he would have come back…but I failed them. What they would get would be the exact opposite of what they expected.

Even after my assistants cleared out of the room, I stood in front of the table. After a moment, I slowly pulled myself together, and walked with heavy steps toward one of the sinks that lined the operation room. I disposed of the gloves I used, and rinsed my hands with a good deal of soap, and after drying my hands, turned to leave the room.

I stopped at the door, and took one last look at the bed, where my last patient perished.

I reverently shut the door, and walked down the hallway to go home, and prepare my resignation papers.

I was losing my touch. He was the third patient in a row that I had failed, and I no longer wanted to fail my patients, who had trusted me with their very lives. I failed them all, and I never wanted that to happen again.

I came upon Princess Peach, who happened to be one of my assistants that had helped me in my failed operation.

"You…you're doing it, aren't you…?" Peach asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm resigning."

"Then…I will too." She said determinedly.

"No…Don't be stupid." I said. "You're needed here. You're the best nurse here. Me…I've outlived my usefulness, and there are others better than me. It's time I stepped aside and let them do their jobs."

"…You're right. I can still help. But that last operation took a lot out of me, and I think it's time I went home for the day." Peach sighed tiredly.

"I'll drive you home, then, after I've signed us both out." I said. She nodded, and sat down on a nearby bench, while I walked down the hall and passed a few of my fellow workers.

I walked back behind the front desk, and conversed quietly with the lady managing the appointments. I got her to sign both Peach and I out, and then I went back to Peach, and left with her out the back door.

I unlocked the car with my hand held…button thingy, and I opened the passenger side door to let her in. I walked around, and hopped into my seat, and started the car up.

I don't feel like going into detail about where I drove, and whatnot, but we both ended up at the Smash Mansion, our current residence.

If I had to honestly say I was good at one thing, I would now have to say it was battling. Ironic, that. Now I'm better at hurting people, than curing them…

"Well, I'll be inside, if you need me." Peach said. "Don't do anything stupid or drastic, like committing suicide, hear?" She said seriously.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid, I assure you." I assured her.

"That's good. I'll be inside, like I said." She repeated. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied. I wish it was…

I turned off the ignition, and parked the car. After that, I locked it back up, and walked into the front door.

Mario was waiting for me there, and he seemed to know what had happened already.

"I'm-a sorry…about what happened." He said.

"There's nothing to be done. I think it's about time I resigned, and found something else to do with my life." I replied. "Thank you, though."

"If-a there's anything I can-a do, please, let-a me know." He said quietly.

"Thank you, I'll keep your offer in mind. I promise, if I find a way that you can help, I'll let you know."

"Ok. I'll be around, so don't be afraid to talk if you-a need to!" Mario said, after walking off.

I sighed, and walked upstairs to my room, to gather up my equipment, and locate my resignation papers…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Huh. I hope this is a good start. I must warn you, this is NOT a funny story, and I will do my best to terrify you. I must first build up the events, until it gets to where it is scary.**

**Are you patient? And if you are…are you brave enough?**

**Please, review, everybody. I must know how I am doing for my first scary fic. (Even though it's not scary yet…YET!)**


	2. Idle Research

**Oh yeah! My second chapter! I feel successful! 4 reviews are good enuf for my first chapter, I think.**

**Well, let's get a little bit deeper, shall we? **

**(Laughs evilly, and then fades into nothingness)**

**Crazy, quit messing with the switches! SHEESH!**

**Crazy: I thought it would be DRA-MA-TIC!**

**Mebe, but u is still stoopid**

**Crazy: YAY!**

…**Uh, whatever. Let's get start, now.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I continued up to my room, wondering and wondering what would happen if I quit.

No matter what I do, my heart will always be with the doctor's office, but I no longer belong there.

I leave, and with me leaves my bad luck. I no longer wish to remain an influence in other's lives.

I finally got to my room, and I opened the door. I threw my suitcase onto my desk that was to the left, and then flipped the light switch on my right.

What greeted my sight brought many tears to my eyes.

Plaques. I earned those for nearly miraculous operations, where I saved a few lives many thought were over…Those days were over.

I walked over to the wall, removed the plaques reverently, and placed them in a box I put in my room this morning, just before leaving for work.

Somehow, I knew today was going to be my last day.

I gathered up a few more of my things, and stuffed them into my closet, after taping them shut. I walked over to my suitcase, and prepared to put it in the closet with my other things, but the worn handle snapped under the weight and flooded the floor with papers.

I sighed miserably, and plopped down on the floor to begin gathering up the papers and re-sorting them. After a while, one of my old research papers caught my attention.

It was just an idle collection of thoughts and facts about the Rabies virus. Admittedly, the virus both fascinated and terrified me.

You know, after a mere month of being bitten by a rabies infected being, the person or animal practically goes mad, and they _change_. They act like they become possessed, and that their only goal is to infect and kill, and for some inexplicable reason, they are scared of water.

What does it all mean? It's almost like the virus takes over them, and controls them. Only one word for it, in my opinion. It's terrifying.

But that is basically the summary of my paper. Truly, rabies is scary.

I put it into the suitcase, and my eyes came across another paper of interest.

It's just as interesting, but…Do miracle chemicals really exist? Is there something out there that can save lives? Proof of such things are all around us. Explain how certain plants have chemicals that heal certain sicknesses and things. Tell me.

Well, yet another idle paper, but it would be nice if I could find such chemicals…

Can i?

I wonder…I may yet have a chance to save lives!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(As of now, no end notes. Sorry!)


	3. Successful discovery?

**I'm back. Terror is close…**

**Bowser: (shudders) Oh, no…I don't WANNA know what happens next!**

**Heh heh heh…Not at least until chapter five or six. THEN it may start getting scary…**

**BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA pant pant HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Ganon: You really should stop laughing so hard, before you make your asthma act up.**

**Yeah, you're right.**

**Let the scary moments away!**

**Oh yes, minor note. This chapter may seem a little rushed, and stupid and impossible to boot. Keep in mind, I don't know how to explain it any better, and this is FICTION! Not true, in other words.**

**I'm trying my best, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you. If it does, save the flaming for some other time. It's ok to say you were a little disappointed, but for those of you who flame just to flame, you stink.**

**Um…With that said, let's move on…**

**I must warn you, this is a tale of deepest remorse and tragedy, and it will not have a happy ending. It could tear your heart apart, and I think it's starting to pull mine apart…**

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**You still have time to pull back. You can save yourself from flooding tears!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I ran down the staircase to the basement, where the mansion has a laboratory.

I accidentally bumped into Peach, and she caught sight of my almost maniacal smile.

"Oh! You're happy, I see. What happened? I hope you haven't gone insane…"

"Oh, No worries!" I said cheerfully. "I have a _discovery_ to make!"

"I hope you have some luck, then." Peach smiled back. She walked out of the way, and I continued my mad dash for the lab.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Date: Month: X Day: O

Well, now that I was so busy researching for miracle chemicals, my mind was too busy to brood over my failure. All of that wouldn't matter anymore. If I could keep people from dying…this just might work, after all!

I started my research on the obvious place to begin: plants.

I observed the basic chemical structure of anti toxins in certain plants, and then studied the more complicated healing oils and chemicals found in plants Indians used to uses as herbal remedies.

I found a few promising chemicals, and decided to keep concentrated solutions of them for safekeeping.

On a hunch, I decided to start looking into the insides of cells, and look for parts that may need certain chemicals and things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Date: Month: X Day: S

Ironically, I decided to look inside of a rabies virus for clues, or more specifically in this case, 'materials'. I found a strand of RNA inside, that, surprisingly, might help he out.

I extracted the RNA using a few chemical reactions to take the virus apart, and I retrieved a few strands of the information. I stored a billionth of a gram of the RNA in an appropriate container.

Finally…I think I can start the experimenting!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Date: Month: Y Day: X

I have lost count of the days…I have gone days without sleep, and I have slept in the middle of my experiments, only to wake days later.

I have lost complete knowledge of the passing of time, but I feel that I have been down here my whole life.

My objective, however, has been reached!

It has been created, and tested, and from my knowledge, I believe it works!

I must explain my creation…

It resembles a cell, but it is not a cell! It supports the cells in its host, and the design and the contents of the cell I developed prevents tissue from dying. It's like a preservative, but it keeps the tissue alive! It also has created the ability to reproduce, much like a bacteria, but it is organic, and therefore, not alive.

I have been 'playing' with my new cells, and exposed plants to it. I stopped watering them, everything, and after days, they have still not died!

I have made a discovery, and yet I may be able to save lives!

Only, now I need to test it on something living…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Month: Y Day: O

I have purchased a few lab mice for experimentation.

When I left the lab to buy the mice, people started at me like I was mad…I suppose it is so. I DO look a little scruffy…I need to take a break, but this is MUCH more important!

Some people ask me if I have forgotten to eat.

It is not so. I occasionally sneak up to the kitchen, and grab a few things.

I am very careful to not spread the 'cells' anywhere. They could be dangerous…

ANYWAYS! I have begun experimentation on the mice, and I have already added the cells to their food.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Month: Z Day: X

The mice have gone for a week without food or water.

And they live.

I feel terrible, when I hear them squeak piteously for food and water, but to prove my experiment, I must make them suffer…

I hate suffering…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Month: Z Day: S

The mice still live.

It is proven. At the point of death, these 'cells' I developed can keep beings close to death alive, so that they can be worked on to bring them back to health.

I think I can finally fulfill my purpose!

Now, to find a patient in need….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. My last patient

**I have said it before. This story is very dark, and will have not really have a happy ending…**

**Please, if you like stories where the main character is in a hopeless case, and if you are the sort that like tragedy, then keep reading.**

**I find it hard to type this story, since I am the sort that likes happy endings.**

**Unfortunately for me, this story isn't going to be happy.**

**Well, let's go.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I had a fresh test tube of the cell, which I have termed 'T-Cell''. I don not know why I decided to call it that, but hey, what's wrong with that?

Now, I was just ready to find a patient.

I decided not to turn in my resignation papers, but instead used up my saved vacation time. He heh.. I had had a lot of time saved up, for the couple of years I worked to do my job.

Seems stupid, I know, but that's me.

Today, I was going to go back to work.

I am sorry to note, however, that Bowser is not happy at all…

His uncle Rex is sick, and is expected to die soon.

His uncle Rex, or 'Giga Bowser', as we call him, has been sick for a long time, and finally, he has reached his expiration date. Bowser asked to come along with me to the doctor's office. It appears his uncle is situated at the hospital I work at. Odd chance, eh?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To my surprise, I found that I would be doing the operation on Rex, and Bowser insisted that I have him along, in case he had to say goodbye.

I felt sorry for him…

I found out from the doctors that he was expected to die anyways, but they summoned me because of my widely known skills. They told me not to be unhappy if I failed, because so far, that's what every other doctor has done.

Nobody has been able to cure Rex.

I wanted to be the one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bowser came into the operation room along with me, but he had to wear some form of protective clothes like the rest of us doctors and nurses.

Peach was here too, and she made sure I saw her waving to me.

I waved back, and then slapped my gloves onto my hands.

_I hope this works…_ I thought seriously.

I had already told all of my fellow smashers about the cells I developed, and Bowser had given me permission to give it to his uncle.

I'm kinda surprised, though. I guess he's doing it to give me a chance to prove myself. I will know for sure if it will work if I can heal Rex.

I tipped the small flask of clear liquid I had in my pocket into Rex's mouth, and after that, I knocked him out using the proper chemicals, so that he wouldn't feel any pain, and then everybody, including me, began the surgery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Critical, already.

Rex was dieing. And there was nothing I could do. Me and my assistants worked to our extent to keep him alive, but he slipped from our fingers like water.

I failed. Again. My T-Cells didn't work.

Bowser patted me on the back, and tried to cheer me up, but we both broke down crying.

Men can cry if they please, thank you. In fact, real men cry when something gets to them, and it is not a sign of weakness.

I was not crying because of my stupid cells, but because I had failed again, and Bowser also lost his favorite uncle, who, coincidentally enough, was the last of his family, besides his own children.

This time…I was going to fill out the resignation papers, and retire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Prelude to Death

Due to a suggestion, there will no longer be notes. Sorry, people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

……….A month later……..

Dr. Mario wasn't paying attention during the funeral.

He was staring at Rex's headstone.

He was forever going to be haunted by the rattle that came from Rex's throat as he choked.

He was going to be haunted by memories of his patient's last moments.

It was burned into his memory like fire, embossed with terrifying clarity.

Dr. Mario took the rose he held in his hand, and carefully placed it on Rex's grave, and gave his silent regards.

His eyes clouded up as he walked away.

He stepped into his car, and drove home, weeping.

It was close to dusk, so everybody else left, after hearing Dr. Mario's departure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later

A pair of eyes snapped open.


	6. I can't forget

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sat on a couch in the living room, watching a movie along with Link, Zelda, Roy, and Marth.

I wasn't paying attention. Ever since I resigned, I've felt useless, and pitiful. I know I sound like a loser, just sitting here, and moping about. People have told me to try to forget what happened, and they've all forgiven me.

But I just can't do that.

I can't forget those people.

And I can't forgive myself.

I blankly stared at the plasma screen TV. A month and a half ago. That's how long it's been since my last operation, where I operated on Rex.

I still couldn't quite get that day out of my head. It's a scar, one that's somewhere untouchable. It's engraved on my soul, much like an epitaph. It's what people will remember me for.

…I just realized. If I keep thinking about it, how am I supposed to forget? I can really be stupid, sometimes. Intellectuals tend to lack common sense. Ha ha…

I couldn't help it.

I was just sitting there, and then I started bawling like a baby. Everybody just stared at me as I stumbled out of the room, and went for the quiet comfort of my room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**THUNK**

…**THUNK…**

……**THUNK…**

………**THUNK…**

A pair of rotten eyes snapped open with a squelch, and looked down the road.

…………**THUNK…**

It kept walking. It was numb to everything around it.

it had one thought.

_SPREAD_

It was dark. There was a glowing orb in the sky.

It stared in wonderment, but soon, it lost interest, and kept walking.

……………THUNK…

It saw a person at the corner of the street, cowering.

Drool dripped from its mouth, as the eyes took in what it saw.

Prey.

_SPREAD_

It inhaled, with a death rattle, and then it exhaled a cloud of purple mist.

The mist slammed into the front of the person's body, and their pores bled as it absorbed into their skin.

The person was dead.

It continued to stump across the abandoned street, where it found a really big abandoned building.

_SPREAD_

It walked in, and disappeared from sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning, a group of perplexed police stared at the bloody body lying on the curb.

One pulled out a bag from the back of his car, while the other examined it. The two police officers put the body in the bag, and took it back to headquarters, without touching it, of course. Later, the body was put in the morgue, to be autopsied at a later date.


	7. Before the Malestrom

**Well…believe it or not, I'm back! It's been so long! Trust me, I would NEVER let this fic die! Now, before I rant, please enjoy…bwa ha ha…**

**I have had a change of heart about this story. There will be what you could call a happy ending, but Dr. Mario with have to fight for it, you know.**

**Stories without happy endings are really tough to read. I can handle reading them, but writing a hopeless story is something completely different.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was just the next morning.

I woke up with a groan, and rolled over on my bed.

I faintly noticed my covers tossed all over the floor around my bed, and I moaned again and I sat up, and attempted to rub the sleepiness from my eyes.

I remember now.

I threw myself on the bed last night, and cried myself to sleep. That would explain the slightly damp pillow, and my ruffled clothes.

Turning, I dangled my legs over the side of the bed, before pushing off, and stretching. I yawned loudly, then tried straightening my clothes a little before walking out of my room.

The hallway was quiet, so I assumed I missed the morning breakfast rush.

That's great. I was just down the hall from Kirby and Yoshi, who were bunked together. It was natural custom for them to run me over as I got ready for work.

I couldn't help but smile at the two clowns. I felt a little better about myself…I thought about it at length, and there really was nothing I could have done about those poor people I failed to save. I used every single possible precaution. It probably WAS my fault that Uncle Rex died, though. I used an untested substance on him, when I shouldn't have. Well, it wasn't ENTIRELY untested. I just hadn't tested it on a living person, though…

I walked down the stairs, and into the lobby, which was empty. From there, I continued into the dining hall, which, as I expected, was full of smashers.

As usual, Kirby and Yoshi were pigging out at their end of the table, and already they had pork bellies.

I laughed heartily, and walked over to my chair, which I sat down in.

I was between Roy, and Fox.

"It's about time you got up." Roy commented, stuffing his face full of food, to the point he looked like a chipmunk.

"I decided to take the day off." I replied as I ordered pancakes and eggs with bacon from a wire frame chef.

"Really, now?" He asked. "…You're acting a whole lot merrier than last night."

"…I had a change of mind." I said pensively. "…If you keep stuffing your face like that, your cheeks will burst, and I'll have to stitch them back on your face." I smiled.

Roy retorted, but his mouth was so full of food, all I heard was a lot.

"I can't understand you." I replied mildly as the wire chef brought my food. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was, until my eyes looked upon the food. My stomach growled loudly, and before long, I was attacking the food the same way Roy was.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed. "It's all just a show! You can posture all ya like, but deep down, you have as many table manners as me!"

I silently agreed, and continued mauling my food. Mmm mm! It was good.

After finishing, I grasped my napkin firmly, and wiped my mouth clean, and once again, I had a respectable look.

Roy, however, had quite a mess on his face. Syrup was stuck on his face like you would find honey on a bear's muzzle.

"So…what do you have planned today?" I asked him casually.

"Me? Nothing that I can think of…why?" He asked, his mouth miraculously empty.

"I was thinking of watching TV a little. Would you care to join me?" I explained to him as I cleaned up my table space. We all were, after all, responsible for our table space.

"Sure!" He accepted, but I barely understood him, as his mouth was stuffed with pancakes again.

"Alright then, see you in the living room." I said as I finally pushed my chair back, and stood up to leave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later, I had changed into some more comfortable clothes, and situated myself on the end of the couch, my favorite spot.

Roy strode into the room, with a grin plastered on his face like Christmas came early, and stayed for a week.

It must have been another one of his sugar highs.

"Hello, Roy!" I called out to him. "Want to watch that 'Case Closed?" show?" I asked him.

"That cool show where they try to solve real mysteries?" Roy asked excitedly. "I LOVE that show! Count me in! WHOOOOOOOO!!!"

He jumped into the air, and landed on the couch with a huge thud that made me shoot up into the air with the force. I landed with a thunk on my spot, and I quickly made myself comfortable again.

"Now, before we injure ourselves, let's turn on the TV." I suggested.

Roy grabbed the remote, and flipped the power button.

The big plasma screen TV in front of us clicked on, and while it started up, Roy pressed the number buttons to make it go to the right channel.

Just in time, too. They had just finished the stupid show intro, and the case had already started.

The announcer on the screen had his microphone, and had already started speaking.

"This morning, officials discovered a body at intersection four, in Smash city." The man spoke while walking down a sidewalk, to a spot where there was a crowd, and police tape.

He cut through the crowd, and on camera, there could be seen a chalk line of where the body had lain.

"Reports say, the victim was covered in their own blood, as if some type of foreign substance had attacked their body and caused their pores to bleed, a venom, for example.

Now, what REALLY happened, folks? Today, that's what we're going to find out!" The announcer said. Then, some commercials appeared, and that gave us enough time to talk.

"…That's just in the city close by." Roy said. "…Cool. We've never had a show hosted near our house before!"

"Curious." I commented.

"That intersection four is in a nasty part of town, anyways." Roy said. "Who knows what happened there?"

"…I don't know of any compounds that anybody down there could have possibly possessed." I said, at length. "This is strange."

"I hope they can solve the mystery!" Roy said.

"They almost always do." I assured him.

By then, the show had started up again, and the announcer was once again on camera.

"The next step I decided to take, is go into the morgue where the body is currently being autopsied. Before I can take the next step, and begin searching for more clues, I must see what exactly happened to the victim." The announcer said.

"Here's the morgue owner now." He said, as an elderly man with a black suit, and grey moustache walked up.

"I take it you're here to see the body, now?" He asked.

"Exactly." The announcer said.

"…Hmm, follow me." The owner said.

They walked into some double doors, into a long, white hallway full of doors.

"…First, we'll put on some protective gear, in case this body has something contagious. We don't want it spreading, now, do we?"

"Oh, of course not!" The announcer said.

They proceeded to a supply closet, where they outfitted themselves with disposable doctor's scrubs, hair covers, and a facial mask to cover their noses and mouths.

"Now…now that we are ready to begin, let's go." The announcer said.

"Follow me, then." The owner said. They walked down the hall for a little while, before entering a door that lead to an autopsy room.

It looked just like a doctor's room, only it was for autopsying dead bodies.

My stomach squirmed uncomfortably as I looked at the room.

For some reason, I was very uneasy.

The show host, and the owner walked into the room, just as they started cutting open the body. Roy and I shared disgusted expressions, only mine was a lot less expressive than his.

To my interest, the body was only a day old, but the flesh was already far into the process of decaying, and the flesh looked a little purple, definitely something new to me.

It happened so suddenly, Roy and I hardly believed it.

The body's arm twitched, and the others in the morgue seemed to notice.

"Oh, we must have stimulated a nerve." The announcer laughed nervously.

Roy and I exchanged significant looks.

The announcer reached for his knife, which he had dropped in his haste.

The air was rent with a sickening sound, the sound of flesh ripping.

Sickly hued purple claws shot from the fingers of the body, and it sat up, and opened its eyes.

The eyes were slightly rotten, but, the whites of the eyes were purple, and the irises were red with blood. The pupils were still black.

The announcer screamed, as did everybody else. They bolted out of the room, and the person who had been carrying the camera dropped it.

The camera smashed on the ground, and the screen turned into static.

I didn't even wait for Roy's reply.

I tore out of the room, bolted through the house, and jumped down the last flight of steps in the foyer.

I dashed out of the mansion, and into my car, and I was starting it up, when, Roy bolted out, with his sword sheathed by his side.

"How do you expect to leave me behind, and get away with it?" He yelled. "We're in this together! We both saw it!"

"…Fine, get in." I said seriously.

He nodded, and ran around to the passenger side, while I finished switching gears.

He hopped in, and slammed the door shut just as I started revving the engine

I switched gears again, and then the car's engine screamed as Roy and I tore out of the driveway, and into the city.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. First Confrontation

**Okies, next chappy up!**

**Readie, and enjoie!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dr. Mario, you know Master hand's gonna chew you out for this!" Roy yelled as he held his hair down his hand.

"Do you think I care at this point?" I asked him rhetorically. "I already made the decision, so there's no turning back."

The car we were in screamed down the highway, as I floored the gas pedal.

If I drove fast enough, we just might make it to the morgue in twenty minutes.

The car was already going ninety miles per hour, and in a matter of ten minutes, Roy and I were already in the city.

Down near intersection four, where the murder was committed, a foul stench found my nose.

I gagged, and quickly pressed a button to close the windows. I turned to look at Roy, and happened to notice his eyes were red and watering, and he was pinching his nose closed with the scruff of his shirt over his lower face.

"It smells like…" Roy started saying, but he was at a loss for words.

"Rotten flesh, dead fish, and the sewer?" I said.

"You forgot the methane." Roy half-heartedly joked from behind his shirt.

"Ugh…" I slapped my head.

"Yeah, there's lots of cow gas around here. Ya noticed?" Roy asked.

"What cow gas?" I asked. "There isn't a cow around here for miles!"

"Yeah?" Roy pointed out the window, to a car with a mini portable stable attached to the rear.

"Moooooooo"

I wasn't even going to bother arguing. I continued driving the car past the old misused parking complex across the road, and the curb where there was police tape surrounding a chalk outline of where the body was found.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I stopped the car just outside the morgue, which was already taped off by the police. There were police stationed around the area, with guns drawn and ready.

One policeman walked to my window, and motioned that I roll the window down.

"What's your business here?" He asked authoritatively after I had lowered the window.

"I happen to be an esteemed doctor, and I'm here to investigate the odd reactions of the body." I explained, while Roy nodded.

"May I see some identification, please?"

I opened up my wallet, and pulled out my doctor's tag, which he inspected for a few moments before returning it.

"Are you here on somebody's orders, sir?"

"No, I came of my own accord, and I brought my friend with me." I said.

"We're two of the Super Smash Brothers!" Roy piped up childishly.

"Hmm, I see…" The officer hummed while stroking his chin. "Tell you what: I'll let you in if you can figure out what's happening. My men and I are clueless as to what's happening here, and they're already spreading their silly little superstitious stories."

"I'll do my best, officer." I said.

"Name's Frank." He said, holding out his hand. I took it gladly, and shook hands with him before opening my door and stepping out. Roy popped out and drew his sword, and we both followed Frank up to the tape, where we ducked under it and approached the front doors.

"Heed my warning, "Frank said. "There's something fishy about this, and it's really dangerous inside there. Be as careful as possible, and don't touch anything unless you absolutely have to."

"I understand." I said. "We'll be out in, let's say fifteen minutes. If it takes any longer than that, something probably happened."

"We'll be out." Roy said determinedly.

He nodded, then, Roy and I stepped into the building. It was just like on the show, of course, but it was deathly silent.

There was something else.

My nose curled as I smelled a familiar stench.

"Hey, I think the rotten flesh, dead fish, sewer, and cow gas monster is back." Roy joked in a nasal voice. I looked back at him, and he was pinching his nose again.

"Grow up, Roy!" I moaned. "Besides, something's odd. That smell is back."

"Think the bathroom is backed up?"

"Roy!!!!"

"Ok! Ok, I'll stop." Roy finally said.

"Good." I sighed. "For starters, we're going to stick together, and look through these rooms one by one, AFTER we get some gloves."

I led him over to where I remembered seeing the supplies cabinet, and I pulled out a box of latex rubber gloves. I pulled out two and handed them to Roy, then I pulled out two for myself, and slipped them on. When I finished squeezing the bubbles out of the gloves and adjusting them, I started walking back towards the front of the building, when a rattling sound reached my ears.

I spun around, and faced a door that was rattling, and behind it, I could hear what sounded like scratching.

Instantly I was on alert, and I pulled out a surgical knife I usually had with me, and Roy drew his sword.

We approached the door, but the glass window was blocked by a small curtain, hiding the contents of the room from sight. I nodded towards Roy, and we braced ourselves for a tiny bit, then we both blew the door down with a mighty shoulder barge.

Instantly, there was a demonic shriek, and the corpse from earlier hobbled out while swinging its sickly purple claws at us.

The body and its clothes did not look familiar to me, so with a quick swipe, its head fell off and rolled across the floor, staining my knife with purple ooze. The body continued moving, and the head attempted to snap at my heels while it rolled about helplessly.

Roy disintegrated it with a flare blade attack, not even leaving behind ashes. The body continued stumbling towards me, so I stepped out of the way, and grabbed a metal tray on a cart nearby. I slammed the tray on the body's chest and knocked it over, then I threw the tray like a Frisbee, and it sliced right through the middle of the corpse.

The two still-moving pieces fell back on the floor, and Roy ended their existence with another Flare Blade.

"That was something new." I commented shakily as I gathered up some antiseptic from the cart nearby, and cleaned the knife.

"That stuff smells like-"

"Yeah, I know." I snapped. "That was the corpse, which we just eliminated."

"But it still smells like crap in here." Roy.

That was when the horrifying though occurred to me.

_What if this body had something contagious?_

I threw the knife away almost compulsively, and it stuck right in the wall in front of me, through a sign next to a door.

**Cold Storage A**

"…Roy, we're getting out of here." I muttered.

"Why? Are we done investigating already?" He whined.

"Yes, we are _Very_ done investigating right now." I urged him. I ripped the gloves off my hands and threw them on the table, while Roy just focused his energy into his hands, and burned the gloves off with a burst of flame.

"C'mon, we're not finished yet!" Roy whined again.

"Get out of here!" I yelled in a panic.

Just then, the door behind me that I had been in front of moments ago burst open, and more corrupted bodies toppled out. Roy yelled in shock, and I heard him catching up to me in a hurry.

We passed a table full of chemicals, but Roy ran past it. I stopped for a moment, and threw the table down sideways, causing the chemicals to spill and cover the floor across the hallway. I pulled out a tiny defibrillator set and charged it up, then I clapped them together and created a spark of electricity.

The spark fell on the chemical pool, and instantly the area erupted into fierce flames. I pocketed the small shock pads, and dashed out of the door after Roy.

We shot out the doors like bullets, and ripped through the police tape in our hurry to get away.

"Hey!" Frank yelled at us. "What'd you find?"

"A Nightmare!" I shouted. "There's a bunch of zombies in there, and I set a fire to block them off! Get your weapons!"

"Ptttttbth!!! Zombies!?!? You expect me to believe that?" Frank laughed while I glared at him. "This is probably a stupid prank. Go if you like, we'll handle it from here."

"Hey, FRANK!?!?" One of the policemen yelled. "There's something trying to get out…"

"Eh?" He turned, and looked at the glass doors, and sure enough, a pale, purple face was staring out at them while clawing the glass. Frank instantly drew his gun, and fired three bullets into the cadaver's skull, and knocked it off balance. However, it got right back up, and started breaking the glass where the bullets broke it. Frank fired more bullets into it, but it only bled corrupted ooze as it continued picking away at the glass.

It finally stood up, then broke through the glass by slamming against it. The cops around Roy and I started firing at it, but it continued stumbling down the stairs, where it approached one of the cops.

He stepped back, sweating with fright, while he aimed his last bullet point blank into the zombie's face.

BLAM!

Its head shot back from the force of the bullet entering its skull cavity, but it slowly raised its head again, and struck.

Its purple claws ripped through his chest, and the policeman sank down to the ground to lay in a puddle of red blood mingled with the mysterious purple substance.

There was silence after the policeman died. The zombie only stood above the man with a blank look, while its eyes blazed with an unknown craving. Then, it turned, and looked at the other men.

It started to walk forwards, when Frank drew a grenade, and threw it right into a hole in the zombie's chest. Everybody scrammed, and when the grenade exploded, the zombie was instantly incinerated.

I was stunned. What was going on? First, there was that odd murder, then, the body was taken to the morgue, where it spread the unknown substance that reeked of rotting.

Something was behind this.

I watched as the morgue burned down to the ground. Firemen came in their red trucks, and contained the flames that threatened to burn down more, but on Frank's orders, the firemen allowed the building to burn.

I slowly turned, and with Roy in tow, we got in the car, and quietly drove away.

I didn't know it, but the horror was only beginning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. Anticipation

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"News reports say that at ten o' clock this morning, the city morgue caught on fire just as the show, Case Closed, ended.

Local authorities are unsure about the cause of the fire, and the Police Captain and city Fire Chief made no comment when interviewed.

As of now, the city morgue fire is a mystery, and it is being investigated now."

The newsperson on the TV set continued to prattle on an on about other, less important happenings in the city, while most of the audience in the room were either asleep, or distracted with something else.

Roy was draped over one of the armchairs like a towel set out to dry, snoring rather loudly, and Ness was curled up on the seat below him, playing one of his handheld games. Captain Falcon was sitting in his own armchair, with his head back, and mouth open. His snoring wasn't nearly as atrocious as Roy's, thankfully.

It was late at night, but seeing as there were no clocks in the room, I had to guess it was around eleven o' clock, because that was when the night news was aired.

_What the heck happened, over at the Morgue?_ I wondered while staring blankly at the TV. I saw it with my own two eyes, and yet, it just didn't make sense. My eyes were fine, and my mental state is perfect, other than the recent depression I suffered over losing all my patients.

Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I plucked the newspaper off the table between C. Falcon's armchair, and the couch I was sitting on.

Sure enough, in blazing print across the top of the paper, were the words **City Morgue Burns to the ground.**

So it wasn't some random nightmare after all. It really happened. It was hard to believe, but Roy, and I were a part of it, even the cause of the fire. It was for the good of the city, though.

But then there was something else. How did that body come back to 'life'? Unbelievable, if you ask me. The body just 'happened' to end up in a morgue, where dead bodies are stored. That body had been infected with something.

I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, but I had a gut feeling it was almost as if whoever murdered that person knew the x-substance would spread.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SPREAD**

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

**SPREAD**

Its eyes took in everything it saw.

Metal pipes, the big stony tunnel it was in, and the water below.

**SPREAD**

It was a craving. It must spread. It must infect and pollute. It must KILL.

There was pattering below its head, and it lowered it so that it could see. It spotted two fuzzy creatures, with pink worm like tails.

**SPREAD!!!**

It nuked them with purple mist, and the little beasts instantly flopped down dead, and slipped into the running water.

It stepped into the water, and walked away towards what appeared to be a deeper section of water.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I couldn't rid myself of the feeling.

It was going to happen again.

The TV was already off, because I had grabbed the remote twenty minutes earlier, and turned it off. It was about eleven thirty now, and Ness, the last one besides me that was awake, had fallen asleep while playing his game. Everything else was just as before, Roy draped over the chair snoring like a train wreck, and Captain Falcon snoozing quietly in his chair.

I quietly got up, and sneaked over to Ness, and flipped the power switch on his Game Boy Advance SP, then I walked back over to my spot on the couch, and picked up my lab coat. Without making a noise, I walked over to the door, and opened it up a crack before slipping out. I made my way upstairs from the den, my previous location, and slowly and quietly made my way towards the front doors.

I noticed a bedroom door open, and a light inside.

Fox's room.

_, Fox has excellent hearing._ I mentally cursed. _If he's still awake, he'll notice me._

I silently pondered my options, and decided I would just have to tell him the truth if he asked. I gathered up my courage, and walked past the room as quietly as I could, but just like I expected, Fox called out.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry, Fox. It's the doctor." I whispered, knowing full well he'd hear me fine.

"Oh, you…Going to bed?" He asked.

"…No, I was thinking I'd take a drive…" I sighed.

"You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you? I'm sure you noticed…I'm having a little trouble getting to sleep..."

Fox peeked out of his room, and snapped the light off. I could see it in his eyes, he was anxious. Why, I didn't know, and I wasn't about to pry.

"Hey, who's there?" Fox suddenly asked while drawing his blaster. He aimed it somewhere behind me. I whirled around, and my eyes met with Roy's sleepy ones.

"…Yawn…It's Roy." He moaned. "I was sleeping a bit ago, and noticed Dr. Mario was gone. I got up to look around, but now I'm done…"

"Sorry." Fox apologized hastily, putting away his weapon. "I've been...jumpy."

"Why didn't you try to shoot me, though?" I joked.

"Eh…I was just waking up." Fox said. "It's been in and out for me, all night."

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean." Roy said, sounding more awake. "Say…what was this I was hearing about you guys driving around?"

"I was just going to take a drive, and clear my mind out a bit. The night air works wonders, sometimes." I said. "Fox here heard me, and asked if he could come."

"I wanna come!" Roy fake pouted.

"Fine, come on." I said. "…Actually, I'm not really going to take a pleasure cruise."

"You're not?" Fox asked, surprised.

"No…did you see the news today, Fox?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. I think everybody did." Fox said, with a frown.

"Well, Roy and I were there." I whispered. "There's something odd going on. Really odd. Tell me: have you noticed anything odd, besides the fire?"

"I was in town playing around with Falco." Fox said. "There was this _horrid_ stench."

"We smelled that, too!" Roy said excitedly. "Then, there was that murder!"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!" I hissed violently. "Somebody's going to hear us!"

"Oops…Sorry." Roy whispered apologetically.

"So, let me guess, you want to investigate the smell?" Fox guessed. "And you're now wondering if I'd join you, now that I know what you're going to do?"

"That sums it up, and saves me time." I replied.

"Then, you can count me in!" He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Glad to have you help." I said. I turned around, and looked at Roy. "You have your sword?"

"Always." Roy gave me the thumbs up.

"Ok, then. Let's get out of here, and quietly." I suggested.

We walked past Fox's room, and made our way into the foyer, where the main entrance was. We slipped out and went over to the car I used earlier, and we slipped in.

I started the car, and, as quietly as possible, pulled out of the driveway, and drove out into the black night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. What They Found

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Time seemed frozen as we drove down the silent, abandoned highway.

The air was still and stuffy, and as we drove on, I could feel as the warmth drained out of the air and steadily got cooler and cooler.

Roy sat in the passenger seat, twiddling his fingers, and playing with the hilt of his sword, while Fox sat in the middle of the back seat with his blaster on his lap.

He looked from side to side anxiously.

I knew exactly how he felt.

I stopped looking at him from the driver's mirror, and focused on the road up ahead as we pulled into the city.

Even in the city things were deathly quiet. It was as if the whole world had fallen asleep, with only us treading the dangerous paths of dreams.

That was how it felt. It was all a dream, and, we were all alone in that dream.

Only, of course, it wasn't a dream at all.

The pavement felt very real as I stepped out of the parked car. I slapped my car door shut, as did Roy and Fox when they got out.

We were parked in a parking lot near intersection four, where we all could smell that faint smell. It was fainter than before, because the scent first appeared earlier this very same morning.

"…So, where do we go now?" Roy asked. "I don't see any toxic sludge footprints." He joked.

"I think it's coming from that deserted parking complex." Fox said as he sniffed the air carefully. "…Yeah, it's coming from SOMEWHERE that direction."

"I see." I commented. "…Are you two sure you want to go there with me? You can stay here by the car if you like."

"No, we've made up our mind." Fox said. "We want to see what's causing the stench as much as you do."

"Yeah!" Roy piped up. "You'll have to knock us out if you want us to stay behind."

"Heh, no need, no need." I laughed. "I just wanted to ask one last time is all. Now, if we want to be back home in time to get some sleep, we better get started, now."

"Hiking, hiking, I love hiking." Roy sang idly.

"Stop being a squash brain." Fox sighed.

"I like squash!" Roy said. "I don't like skunks, though."

"Ok, skunk brain, let's go."

"Hey!" Roy said. "I'm not a skunk brain!"

"You're not a skunk brain, if you go in there with us and help find the stinky." Fox said.

"Yay!" Roy chirped.

"Alright, that's enough, you two crazies." I said. "We have a…uh, scary place to investigate."

"Ooh, scaryyyyyyy…." Roy moaned like a ghost.

Ignoring Roy, I tapped Fox on the shoulder and walked towards the parking complex.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind. I don't LIKE the dark!" Roy cried.

"Oh! I forgot! You LOVE the dark, don't you?" Fox asked mockingly.

"NO! I HATE it!" Roy whined.

By now, we were in front of the cement tower, looking inside.

There was a dilapidated ticket booth, and an old metal pole that stretched across the road going inside. It was really dark inside the building, so I pulled out a handy flashlight I had in my pocket for the occasion. Fox also had a flashlight, and Roy, well, lit his sword on fire.

"Pretty colors." Roy said, awed.

"That's enough." I slapped him on the shoulder to make him come to his senses.

"Ow."

"Pay attention." I said.

"Fine."

I flashed the light around the gray interior as I walked, but I didn't find anything interesting.

"Yeah, it's definitely coming from here." Fox commented.

"…Here's proof." I said. Fox and Roy ran up, and I flashed my light across a streak on the floor. It was a dark sort of puddle, like water, but upon closer inspection, it was hard like plastic, and it was purple.

I turned my nose away in disgust, as it smelled like a pile of rotting flesh, mixed in with…other stuff of similar disgusting nature.

"What IS that?" Fox asked in a nasal voice. I looked over at him, and had to stifle a laugh as he pinched his rather long nose.

"No clue, Fox." I said. I pulled out a test tube out of my pocket, which had a stopper in it. The stopper had a small brush stuck in it.

I pulled the stopper out, and brushed some of the substance. It clung to the brush like goo, and I stuck the brush back into the tube, and stopped it up.

I then placed the tube in my right pants pocket.

"You going to run some tests on it, or something?" Fox asked.

"Might as well." I said. "I get bored easy."

CLACK!

I jumped in shock at the sudden clatter. I looked about wildly for the cause of the noise, but I failed to see anything.

"Over there." Fox said. "I think I saw some rocks fall."

"Let's go look." I said. We stood up from our crouching positions, and walked towards the disturbance, when I noticed Roy wasn't with us.

Fearing the worst, I looked around the room carefully with my flashlight, when, back near the puddle of ooze, I spotted Roy, still in the crouched position.

I ran over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, but he seemed to be frozen.

"…Roy?"

"…s-s-scared." He moaned. "I think I want to go home now."

"It'll be fine." Fox said. "Besides, what could possibly happen?"

"Lotsa stuff." Roy argued.

"Ok, I think we've had enough for a night." I sighed. "Let's go back home and go to sleep. I don't think Roy can take anymore tonight."

"I agree." Roy said.

"…But…Fine." Fox said. "I really want to explore more, though."

"Tomorrow's another day." I said.

"Ok, promise you'll see me here at noon tomorrow." Fox said.

"Deal." I said.

"…Let's _go_ now." Roy insisted quietly. "…I'll be braver in the daylight, after I get some food and stuff. I promise."

"Ok, ok." I said.

We walked back across the street to our car, which was still in the same spot we left it.

Unbeknownst to the trio, a pair of purple eyes watched them as the left the building and crossed the street.

Without making a noise, the big figure crawled into the hole where it had been watching them, and went down where the sound of rushing water met its ears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
